Elec Trick
See: Elec Trick/Info Trius tricks the gang into an electric sphere. Plot The setting is at a house with a lot of wires attached to it. (Trius): I wonder how my family is doing in the Andromeda Galaxy. At the Andromeda Galaxy.... (Trius' Mom): Ooooohhh, elemental. I like it. (Trius' Dad): I hate elements. The only elements I like are on the periodic table. (Trius' Son): Pa-pa, what does periodic mean? (Trius' Dad): I'm not your daddy, I'm your grandpa. You'll learn about it from Trius, I'm sure. Back at the house... (Trius): I've been bored ever since my family left. I need something to do. A robot wheels in. (Robot): Mr. Trius, some Osmosians and other aliens seem to be bored, too. A screen on the robot shows Evan, Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint hanging out outside a restaurant named Pizzappetite. (Trius): What kind of name is that? (Evan, on the screen): Are you sure Ben is here? (Kevin, on the screen): No, I just have an appetite for pizza. (Evan, on the screen): Come on, Rocket. Let's leave. On the screen, Evan and Rocket leave while Kevin and Sharpoint enter. (Trius): Send the Flybot to capture them. (Robot): Sir, yes, sir. The robot leaves, and the Flybot flies out the window. The Flybot spots Evan and Rocket. (Flybot): Targets spotted. Must capture the enemy. Must capture the enemy. Must capture the enemy. The Flybot shoots a portal to Trius' house from his eyes. Evan and Rocket, not paying attention, enter. The portal closes. (Evan): Where are we? The two look around. Inside Pizzappetite.... Kevin and Sharpoint are eating pizza. A robot named the Kapturebot rolls in and traps them in floating spheres. (Kevin): Let us go, who ever you are! (Kapturebot): I am Kapturebot, and I capture. Kevin kicks the sphere he is in until it goes away. Kevin absorbs a table and turns his hand into a mace. Kevin tries to break Kapturebot, who blasts smoke from his mouth. Kevin gets lost in it, and a robotic claw comes from the belly of Kapturebot and picks up Kevin. (Kapturebot): Enemies captured. The Kapturebot teleports them and him to Trius' house. (Trius): Now that you're all here, lemme tell ya something. (Kevin): That sounds familiar. (Trius): I like to be sensitive about what people want to do. So, what do you want to do? (Evan): We want to find Benjamin Tennyson. (Trius): Benjamin Tennyson, huh? Right in here. (Trius has no idea who Evan is talking about.) Trius leads the gang outside. Before the others get outside, Trius makes a big electric sphere. (Trius): He's in there. Trius points to the sphere with his middle arm. Evan and co. walk near the entrance. (Kevin): What would Ben be doing in there? Trius pushes them in and shuts the sphere. (Trius): Nothing! I tricked you into getting trapped in here. Now, it will all be fun and games. Theme song. Kevin holds up a metal fist. (Kevin): Until someone loses an extra arm. (Trius): Woah, woah, there. No one loses any limbs. At least not today. In the future... Evan is running as Sportacus. Trius blasts an electric beam that cuts off his arm. Back into the present... The gang are walking in the sphere, hanging out. It seems like a town in there. (Kevin): This is better than I thought. (Evan): Yeah! (Kevin): Except we should still try to escape. (Evan): Yeah! A bunch of robots appear. (Kevin): Run. (Evan): Yeah! Evan, Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint run. A fast, flat, spinning fire bot named Pyropuck chases them. Evan transforms. (Evan, transforming): Upside Up! Evan stretches his tail to the ground and uses it to push himself into the air. He slides on it near a river. The fist is uncovering the dirt and revealing more water. (Pyropuck): Uh-oh. Pyropuck falls into the newly-made stream, killing two birds with one stone. However, Evan falls into the water. A Flat-like bot flies at Kevin, who still has a metal fist. He shapes it into a hammer. (Kevin): Take this! Kevin swings his hand at Flatbot, knocking off an arm. Flatbot regenerates it back. (Flatbot): You really think that could beat me? Kevin keeps trying to break Flatbot, but Flatbot keeps dodging due to his flatness. Kevin raise his leg to break him. He does, but it regenerates back. Kevin pulls his leg closer to him and breaks Flatbot like a board. Another robot rolls in. (Copybot): I copy people! Copybot scans Rocket and transforms into a Rocket-like creature. Rocket fights him, but Copybot wins with his extra robot powers. Evan leaps out of the water. (Evan, transforming): Flat! Evan blasts arrows from all of his wrists at Copybot, destroying him. (Trius, from outside the sphere): Fun time! This part of the episode is Evan and Trius setting up for Uno. It shows them playing Uno. Trius wins. (Trius): I win! (Evan): I saw you hide some extra cards in your third arm. (Trius): Whatever. Trius plays the other three, winning everytime. (Trius): Go get some dinner in that dome of yours. Evan, Kevin, and Sharpoint leave while Rocket entertains Trius. (Trius): Are you having fun in there? Well, it's for my villainous purposes. Is that even a word? Villainous? Because it sounds like one. Maybe I'm thinking of villainess. I don't think villainess is a word either. Kevin arrives with one of those dome-plates that waiters and waitresses carry. Evan does a bow while swinging his arm around. (Evan): Dinner is served. Trius takes a part of the electric sphere away, making an up and down rectangle. He picks up the top part of the plate with his metal arm. It reveals Kevin's arm made of the metal of the plate. (Kevin): How about a knuckle sandwich? Kevin punches Trius. Trius punches back. Everyone punches Trius now, and the other way around. Sharpoint fights hard and beats Trius. Trius gets up and recreates the rest of the electric sphere. He starts rising it up. (Trius): I will raise you high up into the air and drop you to your death! Rocket is spitting acid to melt some of the electric sphere. The rest jump out of it, with Evan going Glider to catch them. They run away. Trius makes the sphere go away. (Trius): Now, you will fall and die! Trius searches the things that were in the sphere to try to see the team. He doesn't see them. (Trius): Hey, wait, where'd you go? The stuff that was in the platform falls from the sky. The robots jump off, and the Flybot flies them all safe to the ground. (Trius): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The stuff squishes Trius. (Trius): Curse you, Evan and his team! The End Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:B.E.A.T. Category:Ultimatehero